Dark Court
by Firediva0
Summary: Reboot in process.
1. Chapter 1: Dark Promises

**Title: Dark Court**

**Pairing: Tom X Harry **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Albus would have died way earlier, and Harry would have killed Ginny, and had sex with Voldy while she died a slow and painful death. Does that answer your question?**

**Warnings: Dark Harry, Good Petunia, Creature Inheritance (for Harry), Soul Mates, Blood, Character bashing (Mainly Albus, Ron, Ginny, and Molly.), Torture, Rape, Abuse, Neglect, Mental and Physical Pain, and Minor character death. Any future warnings will be given throughout the chapters.**

**Summary: Blood and tears mix together to form a bond so strong, that no one can break it. The light side will rue the day they messed with the dark side, and the dark shall prevail! For where there is light, there is always darkness hiding in the shadows. Watch as a boy whose past is stained with blood, seeks vengeance on those whose wronged him. Watch the dawn of a new era. **

**Note 1: This is a slash story! There is HPLV/TMHP. Tom is the Dominant of course, and Harry is the sub. **

**Key:**

_**~Parseltounge~**_

_**Spells**_

"_**Talking"**_

'_**Thinking'**_

_**Chapter 1: Dark Promises**_

* * *

_**Slap!**_

The sound of flesh hitting flesh rang throughout the room.

Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived was currently on the cold hard floor of his bedroom. Over him, his Uncle Vernon was smiling and watching with sadistic fascination as blood steadily dripped from his nephew's wounds.

Again the sound of skin meeting skin sounded as Vernon connected yet another punch to the right side of Harry's face.

Pain exploded in his cheek, and black spots began to dance in his vision. Oh how badly he wanted to kill this man.

However Harry was forced to watch, helpless, as his uncle left him to go beat his aunt.

'_Why couldn't I help her? Why is he like this to his own wife?!'_ He thought angrily. It was always like this. His beloved aunt Petunia would wrap his bandages and sneak him food, since his Uncle starved and beat him, but when Vernon found out he would beat Harry, and then beat Petunia.

The image of his Aunt lying on the floor, bleeding heavily invaded his mind, and he had to choke back a sob.

His aunty was the only one who cared about him. The only one who didn't view him as a freak, and she was currently being beaten because of him.

Harry couldn't help but feel helpless as he heard bones breaking. Knowing that he had to do something before his uncle accidentally killed her, Harry used the last of his strength to crawl over to Petunia, and cover her from the blows that steadily reigned down.

Blood began to pour faster, as more punches and kicks were issued in retaliation. Yes, his uncle was furious that he was taking the hits, but he also was intrigued by it.

"Heh, so the freak thinks he can protect somebody? Well lets see what he thinks about this!" His uncle sneered, pulling Harry up by his arm, and throwing him across the room.

Next, he made his way towards the cabinet and took out a knife. Harry began to panic, when he saw his Uncle getting closer to his aunt.

A memory flashed before his eyes, as he watched the madman get even closer to her.

_**~Memory~**_

_**The house was dark, and you could barely see the shadows. The moon lit the house a little, but only enough to make out small things. It was raining hard outside, and thunder continued to rumble loudly. **_

_**It looked exactly like the calm before the storm, and this set Harry's nerves on edge.**_

_**Something was going to happen and he didn't think he was going to like it.**_

_**A scream pierced the silence of the house, and Harry couldn't help but feel that something bad was happening. **_

_**Another scream pierced the air, and the scream belonged to his aunt. A cold feeling settled around his heart, and Harry all but ran towards the place where the screams were coming from.**_

_**They began to get louder, as Harry approached the living room, and once Harry made it there, he paused right in his tracks. White hot anger and fear welled up inside of him, as he looked upon his Aunts form on the ground a couple of feet away from him.**_

_**She was bleeding profusely, and her body was littered with cuts of different sizes.**_

_**Harry could see that she could take no more, but the man in front of her didn't seem to care. **_

_**Her own **__**husband**____**didn't care! **_

_**He had to save her. He had to do **__**something! **_

_**Harry looked around for any weapon that he could use, but could find nothing. So in a moment of courage, he ran towards his Uncle and tackled him to the ground.**_

_**His uncle, finally realizing he was there, released a growl, and threw Harry off of him. Once he got up, Vernon pinned Harry to the ground, and picked up the sharp knife that he dropped. **_

_**Viciously, he began to slice open Harry's skin in multiple places, and eagerly drank up his screams.**_

'_**Was this going to be the end? Was this how he was going to die? In the hands of someone so inferior?' Harry wondered. He looked towards where his aunt laid on the floor, and saw her defeated expression. **_

_**While looking at his aunt, he never noticed that his disgusting uncle, began to rip off Harry's clothes. **_

_**He never noticed that his Uncle started to unzip his pants. **_

_**He never noticed that his Aunt screamed with fear.**_

_**All he noticed was the sensation of being torn inside. **_

_**All he heard, was the breaking of his mind.**_

_**That night, he was brutally beaten and raped, but the thing that stuck to his memory the most besides the pain, and the feeling of being tainted, was the haunting look that was in his Aunt's eyes, as she watched him be violated by her own husband. **_

_**Unable to do anything…**_

_**That was the day, Harry lost any and all innocence.**_

_**~Memory End~**_

It was happening again. He could hear his aunt's screams as she was viciously ripped into by the knife. He could hear the pained moans coming from her, and he knew he had to do something to help her.

Though how can you stop a madman when you yourself are only 8 years old?

Harry slowly got off the ground, and ignored the excruciating pain that ran up his body like lightning.

"Aunty…" He whispered, slowly making his way towards her. Her eyes were wide with fear for Harry, as she continually shook her head. Silently telling him to get away while he still could.

Harry wouldn't listen though. He couldn't let his uncle hurt Petunia any more than he did, even if his Uncle turned his ire against Harry.

With that in mind, Harry rushed forward, and stopped the knife mid swing. His uncle looked towards Harry, whose hand was still over his, in anger.

He angrily turned to kick Harry down, and just like in the dream, he cut Harry open, until blood freely flowed, then brutally raped him.

'_How long must this cycle go on?' _Harry thought silently, pain running through his body like fire. Tears silently cascaded down his cheeks as he was once angrily taken.

Blood dribbled from between his legs, as his scoundrel of an uncle thrust into him with abandon. The pig was desperately seeking his own release, and did not care how it affected his nephew.

Harry refused to let this break him. He had too many plans to let this break him, so with that in mind, he looked his aunt in the eyes, as he was raped by her husband.

One thing was discussed through their silent conversation.

"**We need to leave." **

.

.

.

Ever since that night, Petunia and Harry didn't associate with each other. They let Vernon think he was getting his way, and Harry took the beatings his Uncle inflicted upon him.

Ever since that day Harry made sure that his beloved Aunty had no reason to be hurt by her pig of a husband.

Harry couldn't and wouldn't stand for her to experience even a sliver of the pain he endured on a daily basis.

'_I will never let you be hurt Aunty…I love you. Please don't get hurt because of me. Please don't leave me…' _Harry thought, bleeding once again from the whipping he just went through.

Before leaving, Vernon sent a smirk that carried dark promises to his nephew.

.

.

.

Petunia Dursley was always a proud woman. She did everything to keep her husband happy, and still go on about her daily affairs, but this…? This was not what she signed up for.

Where did her once sweet husband go? The one who brought her flowers, and confessed his love for her every chance he got, in hopes of getting her to believe it?

What happened to the sweet man she met upon the alter?

Who is this beast that calls himself her husband?

Ever since her sister's son, Harry joined the family, Vernon slowly changed. Fewer letters were exchanged along with the sweet nothings he used to whisper into her ears. He began to get more violent, and took it all out on poor Harry.

She tried to protect her beloved sister's son from her husband, but he would have none of it.

The violence that was once directed at Harry was now directed at her too.

Maliciousness replaced friendliness, and anger replaced happiness.

What happened to her husband? Who was this monster? Why did she allow it to continue?

…oh right. It's because she still loved him.

She still desperately searched for that once loving and charming man she married. Though in doing so, she realized that she was slowly breaking her nephew.

When she saw him be ruthlessly raped, she knew it was time to go.

…She knew it was time to give up any hopes she had, that her once kind husband would return.

So with that in mind, she began planning. She separated herself from Harry, and almost broke from guilt every time she walked in on one of his torture sessions.

…Every time she saw the light get a little bit darker in those stunning emerald eyes.

Was she too late? Was her nephew already broken?

Did she unknowingly already lose the light that guided her back to the land of sanity?

From those thoughts alone, the once strong woman named Petunia Dursley finally broke from pent up anger, rage, and heartbreak.

Although she lost a part of her soul, Petunia knew that she could only become stronger. If not for herself than for her loving nephew who was being beaten because of her.

With this, Petunia vowed that she would take her nephew away, and finally let go of the past that continued to torment her.

She would finally admit that her once loving husband…was gone.

* * *

_**Note 2: Yes...while Harry has had a sad and hard time, he still selflessly tries to protect his aunt. I actually hated myself for a while when writing this chapter because I felt so cruel! *Runs and hide behinds a curtain.* It wasn't my fault though! My fingers had a life of their own!**_

_**Anywayyyy please review, and tell me what you think of this new story. After all it's my first time in this fandom, and I want to make sure i'm doing things right. I would love to hear what you guys think, and hope to become a better writer through you guys. Just please remember that flames will be used to warm my house. It's so cold in the winter! XD**_

_**Thanks for reading! I'll see you next chapter in Dark Court!**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Beacon of Hope In The Dark

**AN: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I was so excited and happy when I saw them. In my happiness I developed the plot more, and finally decided exactly where this was gonna go. This of course makes it so updates will happen much quicker than other authors usually do. **

**Also for the reviewer who mentioned Dudley, I am happy to say that it will be answered inside of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it, and don't forget to review so I know if i'm doing something wrong. **

**Well on with the chapter!**

_**~Parseltounge~**_

_**Spells**_

"_**Talking"**_

'_**Thinking'**_

_**Chapter 2: A Beacon of Hope Resides in the Darkness**_

* * *

Harry felt like he was being ripped open again and again.

The word stop rang throughout his head like a mantra, yet his prayers weren't heard.

The beast that was his uncle continued to thrust into him with vigor, and at the same time cut Harry's heart with all kinds of cruel words.

Freak.

Whore.

Good for nothing besides a good fuck.

Not to mention the one that hurt him the most, although he would never admit it.

Unwanted.

All his life people continually told him that he was unwanted.

At the age of two his Uncle cracked down and told him that his parents died in a car crash because they couldn't stand the thought of giving birth to him.

At the age of five during one of his numerous beatings, his Uncle screamed at him that his aunt and himself didn't want him.

It broke his heart all over again because he thought his aunt actually did want him. When she caught him crying she told him the truth about his parents, but it still hurt.

After all his parents were supposedly killed by the strongest dark lord of the century because of a prophecy.

It angered him in so many ways that he and his aunty were suffering so much because of a war that his parents stupidly participated in while they had a child!

No…he wasn't mad at the Dark Lord Voldemort at all. After all war is war.

It should only be suspected that they would be targeted because of this, but in his dreams Harry knew better.

The Dark Lord gave his parents a chance to live. He still remembered the words that would echo loudly in his brain from time to time. They were spoken by Lord Voldemort himself that night all those years ago.

"If you agree to step out of the war and become neutral I will arrange it so that you can live with your son. I don't believe in prophecies anyway." Those words continually ran through his head, and inwardly he prayed that they would say yes.

That one word could have saved not only them, but also his aunty.

Harry didn't care about himself. It would have even been alright if it was only himself that endured this kind of treatment, but sadly it just wasn't meant to be.

His parents stubbornly said no and tried to act heroic, yet in the end they died. At the same time damning his aunt and himself to a life filled with misery.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, Harry tried to focus on another memory. He only did this to escape from the pain that his uncle was inflicting him, as he ruthlessly took him again and again.

This memory was about the first birthday he and Petunia celebrated together.

It was just after he was first raped, and Petunia while feeling guilty, decided that she wanted to do something for him.

Since his birthday was one week away she decided that they should celebrate together.

So on his birthday she took him to a muggle restaurant called McDonalds, and let him order whatever he want.

Since Harry had such a small appetite thanks to being starved most of the time, he only ordered a salad and a double cheeseburger. Petunia wanted to complain about his lack of food, but knew better than to nag him.

With this in mind, she kept quite and they ate their meals with small talk here and there.

Afterwards, they made their way around town, and Petunia began to buy him anything that caught his eye.

However since Harry was mostly selfless he only picked things that were cheap and pretty.

Petunia pouted because of this, and then suddenly perked up when she noticed something glinting in the distance.

With childish excitement, she pulled him towards a stand that sold jewelry.

He decided to look around while Petunia and the cashier talked, and was completely caught by surprise when something was dangled in front of his face.

With a fond smile, Harry recalled the words Petunia spoke as she handed him the item.

"Happy birthday Little One. It supposed to have protection properties on it, and I think it will look magnificent because it matches your eyes." She said proudly.

She had a grin that was as bright as the moon, and her eyes glinted with happiness. To Harry, his aunt looked prettier happy than she ever did when she was sad.

Taking his eyes off of his aunt, Harry instead examined the gift Petunia gave to him.

It was a lovely silver bracelet that had a snake intertwining with another snake on the pendant. On the back of the pendant was a small writing that said: Darkness and cunning will one day lead you to the other.

Looking back to his aunt, he was about to thank her when she cut him off.

"Also it's said that it chooses its owner, and only a powerful wizard can wear it." She whispered. Her tone was filled with awe and happiness as she continued to talk about the bracelet.

With a smile his aunt, pointed to the words on the pendant.

"Also it's said that it will help lead you to your soul mate. When you meet him…" At this she paused, and took out another bracelet that looked exactly the same as his from her purse.

"This will glow." She finished. Harry looked at her in astonishment and happiness.

It was his first gift, and he was so happy that she even went to a magical store to get it. He thanked her vigorously, and gave her a big hug that made her smile brightly.

Smiling from the memory, Harry noticed that his Uncle finally left him alone. Trying to get up from the floor, he scowled at the sticky wet feeling that came from in between his legs.

Slowly getting up, he held in his wince, and instead slowly made his way towards his cupboard.

Once a little comfortable inside of it, Harry knew he wouldn't be released for anything, or get any food, so he let his mind wander again.

Later when he asked his aunt how and what store did they get the bracelet from, she smirked at him before leaving with pep in her step.

Scowling, Harry asked again and again with no success. After awhile he had to stop asking because his Uncle came home from work.

To this day he still didn't find out from where they got that bracelet from, but he didn't pester her anymore.

Instead he treasured both bracelets, and kept an eye on the twin of his bracelet just in case it glowed.

It never did, and Harry couldn't help but be relieved. After all he didn't want a muggle soul mate.

The only soul mate he wanted was one that was either from the wizarding world, or someone with a creature inheritance.

He wanted a soul mate that could protect him and his aunty, while at the same time be calm and intelligent enough to take control over any situation or problem that might arise.

_'Someone…like Lord Voldemort.'_ He thought. Harry decided that there was nothing wrong with hoping to be the soul mate of the one who killed his parents.

After all the man has to be kind, if he actually gave his parents the option of being neutral.

With these thoughts, Harry closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

In his dreams, questions about his soul mate where temporarily answered, only to be erased from his mind when he woke up again.

Unknown to Harry, he slept with his first completely genuine smile on his face, as he dreamt of the person he was destined to spend the rest of his life with.

.

.

.

Upon awakening, the first thing Harry noticed was the humming that came from outside his cup board.

Leaving it in curiosity, he made his way to where the sound was coming from, only to see his aunt twirling back and forth while she made breakfast.

Her blond hair was done up into a bun, and her knee length dress was a deep purple. It was the kind of dress that showed not only innocent modesty, but also a darker side because of the blue skulls that littered it.

On top of the dress was a white sweater that was opened in the front, and revealed the high cut of her dress. While she wore no make up, her pale green eyes shined with happiness and youth.

It was a big change from the normally unstylish and sad house wife she usually played while Vernon was home.

When he once asked about why she dressed so differently, she said that Vernon forced her to change her style years before Harry was born. Vernon wanted everything to be perfectly normal, and wouldn't allow anything that was different from what he deemed as 'the norm.'

So, Petunia was forced to wear 'old lady' clothes as she so eloquently put it.

Smiling softly at his aunts happiness, Harry made his way towards her and hugged her when she put down a pan filled with bacon

Looking up slightly startled, Petunia smiled once she saw the nest of raven black hair her nephew sported.

Hugging him back, she pressed a kiss to his forehead and enjoyed one of the rare moments of peace that occurred in the Dursley household.

"Wanna help me set up the table?" She asked, pulling back from the hug to resume cooking.

With an enthusiastic nod, Harry gracefully rushed towards the cabinet that held the plates and glass's.

Getting them from the cabinet, Harry placed them on the table, and sat down as his aunt passed out the food.

Their meal was a mostly silent affair, and the two enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere that settled around them, and while washing the dishes, Harry decided to ask the question that was bugging him.

"Where's Vernon and Dudley?" He asked softly. Petunia stopped drying the dish in her hand, and looked outside worriedly.

"Vernon's at work and Dudley's at a friends house. I don't think he likes how Vernon treats us, but knows he can't do anything…" She trailed off, and Harry knew that she was worried that something was going to happen to her son., and he couldn't help but feel guilty.

After all Petunia's told him stories of what Vernon was like before he came, and Harry knew his aunt was in love with him. He felt bad for not only ruining that, but also endangering them.

Petunia, recognizing the guilty and ashamed look that was in his eyes, was quick to assure him that it was going to work out in the end.

"Harry…"She began when they finished cleaning the dishes.

Turning towards his Aunt, Harry waited in rapt attention.

"We're going to leave this house of horrors today, so go to your cupboard and get everything you consider important." At first Harry was confused, and then when it finally clicked in his mind, his lips twitched into a smile.

Nodding, he immediately dashed to his cup board and grabbed everything he owned, which in reality wasn't much.

Upon coming back to the living room, he found his Aunt waiting for him with a trunk in her hand.

A taxi was out front, and together they got inside. Harry looked back at the house once, and with one final silent goodbye to the house that held his worse memories, Harry and Petunia drove off, knowing that they would try to never set foot into that house of horrors again.

So with that, they went to Pierce's house to get Dudley, and together they all went to the Leaky Cauldron to start a new life.

A life without abuse and sadness. A life where they could finally be happy, and enjoy a more peaceful and better life.

* * *

_**AN: I am pleased to announce that I would like your help on an update schedule. Please pick three days out of the week, and i'll pick two of them and update every week on those days. Of course this doesn't include the surprise updates that I plan on doing every now and then. That's all for now. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review with your answers, so I know when to update. **_

_**Bye!**_

_**~Firediva0**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Darkness Slowly Goes Away

**Title: Dark Court**

**Pairing: Tom X Harry **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Albus would have died way earlier, and Harry would have killed Ginny, and had sex with Voldy while she died a slow and painful death. Does that answer your question?**

**Warnings: Dark Harry, Good Petunia, Creature Inheritance (for Harry), Soul Mates, Blood, Character bashing (Mainly Albus, Ginny, and Molly.), Torture, Rape, Abuse, Neglect, Mental and Physical Pain, and Minor character death. Any future warnings will be given throughout the chapters.**

**AN: Ahh! I reached 59 followers! I am so happy! This is about to be my most successful story on this sight! Anyway, thanks for everything guys, and the update days have been decided. I will update on Wendsdays and Saturdays. While Thursdays and Fridays are my back ups. Sundays will be the day of surprise updates that I know I will be doing at some point.**

**Note 1: This story may be slightly boring, but that's because I need to get some info out of the way first. This chapter sets the stage for the story, and _needs_ to be read.**

_**Anyway enjoy!**_

**Key:**

_**~Parseltounge~**_

_**Spells**_

"_**Talking"**_

'_**Thinking'**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Darkness Slowly Goes Away**_

Whilst they drove towards the Leaky Cauldron, Harry decided that he needed to get his goals straight. After all, he was finally going to be free, and allowed to do the things he's always wanted.

To be truthful, he knows that this trip would only be the start of more painful experiences for him.

After all, to the Wizarding World, he was their savior. The person who would put his/her life on the line to save theirs.

The person who would be the beacon of hope, and not crack under the pressure thrust upon him due to the populous.

The person meant to forever be the puppet connected to the screams, that the people loved to pull. He would be blamed for everything; loss, love, hate, jealousy, and envy.

He would be so sickeningly hero like and die for the people that didn't really give a damn about him.

However, he wouldn't let that happen. He didn't have a home in the light.

His home was where the shadows ruled. Where no one would notice him, but he would definitely notice them. A place that could hide him and embrace him, like it did at Pivet Drive.

He would let the light think that he was there puppet for a while, but in the end…he would watch as the light of hope slowly died in people's eyes, as they noticed that their chosen one wouldn't save them.

He would watch as the people lost their will to live and fight, until finally they all were so far gone they would go insane.

He would be one of the ones that helped the blood flow, and rain down upon them.

After all, how could he save them, if no one was there to save him? How could he stop the blood flow if it was always there?

How could he not be dark, when all he's seen is the darkness?

The darkness while misunderstood, was in reality a place that nurtured and protected those condemned by others.

It became the home of those that had so much anger in their hearts, they were slowly falling into insanity.

He wasn't sane, and Harry knew it. He's seen and been through too much stuff to be sane, but that doesn't matter.

For the craziest people, can bring about the biggest changes in the world.

He would show them all that he would not be their puppet. He would show them all that the darkness was better than the light side could ever be.

For the darkness is, and will always be his home, and _**nobody **_talks about his home.

With these thoughts, Harry knew that his destiny was set.

He would fight, and show them that he was somebody. That he wasn't worthless, but instead a person who could stand on his own, and be successful.

He would show them…the real him.

.

.

.

Thirty minutes later, they finally made it to the Leaky Caldron. Slipping in, Petunia, Harry, and Dudley all made their way towards the barkeep. Upon reaching it, Petunia waited a moment before a bubbly man walked towards them.

His stance showed familiarity, as he smoothly washed bottle after bottle. Hands caressing them delicately, with his rag.

Yes, he could do it magically, but he was in a place where muggles could worm their way into despite the notice me not charm on the place.

His bright smile was easy to notice, and he was about to ask them what they wanted when suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

His gaze was directed at the lightning bolt scar on Harry's face, and his face showed unveiled curiosity and relief.

"Harry Potter…"He whispered. His voice, while filled with reverence and happiness, was also filled with something Harry couldn't describe.

However the man soon came back to himself, and smiled indulgingly at Harry before telling him welcome back.

At that, Harry smiled bashfully, and pretended to be modest, as his cheeks quickly went red with embarrassment.

Tom smiled kindly at Harry once more before asking if they wanted to eat, and if so, what they wanted.

It was like he truly enjoyed his job, and he gracefully moved within the confines of the bar, making their meals.

When he came back, he struck up conversation, and then quickly left after giving them the keys to the room they requested.

With the key in hand, Harry made his way to the hidden gateway that would seal his fate. The gateway…of mysteries.

.

.

.

When he walked out of the gateway, Harry was stunned into silence.

In front of him, lye hundreds of shops, that were on a single strip of land.

Each shop, had a weird yet unique name, and looked small on the outside. However, Harry knew that somehow that wasn't the case.

It just wouldn't be possible, and although magic broke the impossible, it already did by making some kind of way to enlarge things.

To his left, was a giant building that looked to be made of the finest yet rarest gold, Harry's ever seen.

Engraved to the door, was a poem that alerted all new comers that should they try to steal anything, they would basically pay for it ten fold. For thievery was not tolerated.

The building while beautiful, was also extremely big, unlike the others in the alley.

Two weird creatures stood outside of the place, and sneered at everyone they looked upon however, as soon as they're gaze landed on him once of the creature's eyes widened before he hurriedly yet gracefully shook his fellow creature.

His friends eyes widened to, and mentally Harry sighed.

It seemed he would get no peace. Deciding that the place, was a bank because of the poem, Harry walked inside of it smoothly and gracefully.

Behind him, his aunt stood with Dudley, and they both looked awed by the grand place that stood before them.

Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, while rows of tables with more of the creatures stood proudly towards the back.

Each teller had a long line, and each had a sneer upon their face as they looked upon the weak minded wizards and witches that stood before them.

With practiced ease, Harry got in the line that looked to be the quickest, and a couple moments later, he was next in line.

Taking measured strides, Harry stopped upon the creature and let a rare smile grace his lips.

"Hello. My name is Harry Potter, and if it's not to much of a bother, I would like to ask to speak with the Potter account manager." He knew that he was the only one who spoke to the creatures with respect, and allowed himself to feel smug.

After all, the key to dealing with what he presumed to be goblins, was too treat them with respect. If you did that they would most likely do the same to you.

His theory was proven, when the goblin jumped back slightly in shock at the respectful tone, before visibly pulling himself back together.

The sneer completely left the goblin's lips, and was soon replaced by a small, almost non existent smile.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Potter. I am known as Griphook, and if you follow me, I'll take you to Ragnock." Looking back to ensure Harry had heard him, Griphook led Harry to a room where yet another goblin was at.

The goblins exchanged words in what he assumed to be they're language, and soon enough he found himself in the room with both Petunia and Dudley, sitting down in front of the goblin known as Ragnock.

"…so Mr. Potter if you would please pierce your finger and drop three drops of blood on the parchment." Ragnock stated. Harry and himself had both been discussing the wizarding world, seeing as the boy was away from it for years. For a 8 year old the boy was unusually intelligent. His views showed sophistication yet at the same time a childish outlook that adults would just over look.

His words, while smooth and pleasing to the ears, were also of high caliber, and Ragnock knew that if the boy had talked to another muggle born, they wouldn't have any idea of what the boy spoke. However, in their defense, even the pureblood children would have a problem trying to decipher all the hidden meanings behind the subtly manipulated words.

He watched in fascination as the boy cut himself. Harry didn't even wince as the sharp blade of the dagger swiftly cut through layers of skin.

Blood poured out, and after placing three drops on the parchment, the wound healed itself without Ragnock having to do it.

With a look of veiled curiosity, Ragnock watched as the parchment glowed gold before finally settling down.

What replaced the gold, were beautifully etched words that were a deep blue.

_**Hadrian James Potter Also known as Harry James Potter**_

_**Vaults:**_

_**Potter Family Vault**_

_**Potter Trust Fund**_

_**Potter Vault**_

_**Potter Artifacts Vault**_

_**Black Vault**_

_**Black Family Vault**_

_**Slytherin Heir Vault(To be shared with other heir.)**_

_**Slytherin Vault (Upon majority. To be shared with other heir.)**_

_**Gryffindor Vault**_

_**Gryffindor Heir Vault**_

_**Ravenclaw Heir Vault**_

_**Lady Ravenclaw's Personal Library (Vault Style of course.)**_

_**All Peverell Vaults**_

**_Heir of the houses of:_**

_**Potter**_

_**Black**_

_**Gryffindor**_

_**Slytherin**_

_**Peverell**_

…

The rest of the parchment documented everything that was in every vault, as well as his creature inheritance, that was curiously unknown.

His head was crammed with knowledge and since he wanted to get some sleep, he exchanged so pleasant goodbye's with the goblins after taking some money from his vault and sorting something's out.

He had asked who the heir was, and was pleasantly surprised when they told him that the Dark Lord Voldemort was the heir of Slytherin.

So with a smile, he went home with his family, and fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

It looked like things were finally looking up for him.


	4. Chapter 4: Another Day In Draco Land

**AN: Sorry for the one day late post. I was super busy yesterday. Also to the reviewer that mentioned Ravenclaws lack of heir, I apologize because Harry is indeed the heir and future lord. I just forgot to add it. **

**Anyway this chapter is in Draco's point of view and I like it. I hope that you guys like it to, so without further ado, I would like to introduce you to Chapter 4 of Dark Court!**

**Key:**

_**~Parseltounge~**_

_**Spells**_

"_**Talking"**_

'_**Thinking'**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Another Day In Draco Land**_

Draco Malfoy was always calm and collected. After all it was expected for the heir of Malfoy to be not only quick and precise, but also graceful and intelligent.

He was to be the representation of everything people wanted in life, and sneer down at those who wanted him.

He was blessed with good looks and had money to boot, so in his mind he had a very good reason to be arrogant.

So when people accost him for being arrogant and pompous, he sneers down at them with disdain very clearly etched on his features.

After all if you want the heir of Malfoy to pay you any mind, then you need to have three things.

_**1)Wealth**_

_**2)Looks**_

_**3) Interest **_

It was simple really. For if you had none of the things listed then you simply weren't worth his time.

So if all of these things were the criteria, would you perhaps be able to tell Draco why he was so entranced with this green eyed boy? Oh your right!

It was because the boy was not only stunningly beautiful with his petite size and raven hair that framed his face adorably, but also because he turned out to be the mysterious Boy Who Lived that Draco's heard about for his entire life.

Can you now see exactly why Draco has been stunned into silent disbelief, despite the fact that he's the prestigious Malfoy Heir that was supposed to be graceful at _**ALL**_ times?  
How did he come across the boy wonder you ask? Well it was simple really.

His friends and himself went out for a day out of the manor, and something caught Draco's deep silver eyes.

Knowing that he just had to have it, Draco branched off from his friends and bought the item that caught his fancy.

It was a beautiful journal that had green vines wrapped around it. It was a very dark black, and had a snake etched into it on the front cover. The snake had stunning emerald eyes, and seemed to slither across the book at random intervals.

He was so infatuated with his new purchase, that he didn't realize that he wondered into Knockturn Alley.

This lack of attention turned out to be a grievous mistake, and ended up with him being accosted by two…two….well if he was honest with himself, he would use the word hooligans to describe them.

They were two gangster wanabees that had been apparently reading too much _**wrong**_ information on muggles.

Ugh…even the mention of those creatures made him want to shiver in distaste.

Anyway, one of the rather stupid boys decided that he didn't like Draco's lack of reaction to their presence, and punched him right in the face.

Now you can see why Draco would get angry. After all the face of a Malfoy is there life, and to mess one up, would be like putting there life in the balance.

Draco couldn't have that now could he?

So with as much grace as fighting like two rampaging muggles would allow, Draco jumped into the fight with vigor, and indulged the two idiots.

Now despite the hair pulling that one might expect from a fight with Draco, there was no such thing in this fight.

Draco eagerly punched, kicked, and shredded his enemies with his fist, legs, and rather sharp nails.

In the end however, the two ruffians managed to get a hit on his delicate shoulder, and knocked it out of socket.

Draco let out a pained hiss, and knew he was at a great disadvantage.

He backed up into his back hit the wall of a shop, and knew that he was in trouble now.

Ruffian number one, as he decided to call him, pulled their hand back and was just about to smash it into Draco's face when suddenly a loud thump was heard, and the boy fell rather unceremoniously to the ground.

The other followed shortly after because like the idiot he was, he instead opted to sit in shock rather than turn around to face his new enemy.

Now with both idiots down for the count, Draco was left to gape at the green eyed intruder, who had a bloody pipe in his hand.

Despite the smudges of blood that was on the pipe, Draco could clearly see the picture of innocence the other made.

He wanted, no he needed, to have this beautiful creature around him.

It was just now way that he could allow the boy to get away from him. So with this in mind, he closed his still gaping mouth, and instead took on the usual air that he displayed around others.

"Thank you Mr…" He trailed off, knowing that he didn't have the mysterious teens name.

"Harry Potter, but you can call me Harry." The boy's voice was soft and melodic, but Draco didn't miss the slightly cruel undertone that was hidden skillfully under the words.

The boy was dangerous, but he was still growing into his dangerousness. It was weird yet at the same time captivated.

However, the name the boy uttered finally clicked in Draco's mind, and he realized with a start that he was talking to _the _Harry Potter. The one that was known as the Boy-Who-Lived, and was the heir to the house of potter among other things.

Draco knew that the boy could be a potential ally, so with this in mind, he chose his next words carefully.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry. My name is Draco Malfoy, heir to the house of Malfoy. You may call me Draco." His voice, while smooth, had just the right amount of seductiveness and arrogance. They both clashed silently, and were designed to leave an impression on any who heard it, however he was surprised when instead of becoming infatuated, the boy instead raised an eyebrow up.

How _**DARE **_this boy be amused?!

Draco truthfully didn't know whether to be infuriated or fascinated, and it grated on his nerves.

Deciding that it was best to go with the latter, Draco smiled charmingly.

"Well Harry in honor of helping me, would you like to go the café down the street?" While frustrated, he knew that the boy was someone he needed to get along with. After all the house of Malfoy is known for its powerful allies.

Harry politely nodded his head, and the two boys made their way towards the café, Rosa Angelique.

The waiter seated them, and then took their orders. Quickly leaving them once again to go check them in.

They were in a comfortable silence, until they're meal came, and Draco decided to break it.

After all, it would do some good to learn about the mysterious Harry Potter.

"So, what house at Hogwarts do you think your going to get in?" The question was actually a good one because Draco didn't want to associate with a Gryffindor and if he had too, it would be best to know before hand.

However upon seeing Harry's confused look, Draco tilted his head to the side in unveiled curiosity.

"You don't know about Hogwarts do you?" Upon receiving a nod to his question, Draco looked at Harry with disbelieving eyes before quickly masking them.

"Ravenclaw are for those who value knowledge above all else, Hufflepuff are for those who are loyal, Slytherin for those who are cunning, and Gryffindor stands for the brave. Upon entering the school we are sorted to a house, and we live there for the next seven years." Draco informed swiftly, yet gently.

He understood that it was a lot to take in, given the fact that you were basically being judged on your character.

Harry however, developed a pensive expression and spoke so softly Draco thought that if he hadn't been listening for it, he would have never heard it.

"Slytherin is definitely my house." The softly spoken words for some reason sent a shiver through Draco's spine, and he couldn't help but wonder what gave Harry the confidence that he was going to be in Slytherin.

After all the boy who lived was supposed to be brave and ridiculously light…right?

However, soon enough Draco will learn that Harry Potter isn't light, and never will be.

He will learn that The Boy Who Lived never exist, and the teen in front of him was so cruel and dark, that it was terrifying yet delectably fascinating.

For Harry Potter is_** not **_as he appears.

* * *

_**AN: How was it? I think I got Draco's personality down, but i'm not to sure. Anyway how would you guys feel about a crime fic for Tom/Harry?**_


	5. Chapter 5: Draco Malfoy's My Best Friend

**Title: Dark Court**

**Pairing: Tom X Harry **

**Disclaimer: Someone contacted me about their displeasure with my disclaimer, and so I offered to change it. Here you go. I don't in any way, shape, or form own Harry Potter. (Sounds like a boring disclaimer with no prersonality. I hate it, but hey! If it will tone down the 'needless hate' than here ya go. ^^)**

**Also fear not Ginny lovers out there. She won't have a huge role in this, and so she won't be bashed a lot.**

**Warning for this Chapter: False Politeness (On Harry's Part.)**

**Summary: Blood and tears mix together to form a bond so strong, that no one can break it. The light side will rue the day they messed with the dark side, and the dark shall prevail! For where there is light, there is always darkness hiding in the shadows. Watch as a boy whose past is stained with blood seeks vengeance on those whose wronged him. Watch the dawn of a new era.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Draco Malfoy's My Best Friend?**_

Upon coming to the Wizarding world, there was a lot of things that Harry expected to happen and experience.

Hate, envy, and anguish are one of the many emotions that he prepared himself for, but friendship? That was certainly not one of them.

He never expected to find himself helping somebody. After all, why should he help them when no one's ever helped him?

They left him in the dark so shouldn't he return the favor?

That's what he used to think, but seeing the boy fight and feeling the raw power that encased the boy was like drawing a moth to a flame.

He just _**had**_ to sate his curiosity.

He knew that the boy was a wizard. He even that the boy had magic, but the boy was powerful, and when he grew up he would be even more powerful even if he didn't know it yet.

Harry watched in stunned silence as the blond haired boy fought tooth and nail to get away from the idiots that tried to harm him.

He watched as the magic around the boy moved threateningly in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to strike and go in for the kill.

Knowing that he had to interfere, lest the blond become a criminal, Harry picked up a pipe that was just lying innocently on the ground near the alleyway they were in, and hit the two idiots in the back of the head.

Watching in satisfaction as they unceremoniously fell to the ground, he smirked inwardly as he realized the boy he had saved was calculating his worth.

After the boy introduced himself, he did the same and accompanied the boy whom he came to find out was named Draco, to the café Rosa Angelique.

After their Hogwarts discussion they both headed in different directions not expecting to see each other again until the beginning of their first year, so can you imagine why they were shocked when they ran into each other the very next day?

While shocked however, they were still slightly happy to see the other again.

After all they just had a connection that could not be overlooked. Harry himself felt more relaxed around the blond, and according to Draco's hesitant admittance, the blond felt the same around him.

So with this in mind they spent the day hanging out with each other. They explored all the shops and bought whatever caught there fancy.

They began to schedule times to meet up, and hung out almost everyday.

Draco finally coming to terms with the fact that Harry was indeed a pureblood and a person of high caliber, told him that they would go out shopping for a whole new wardrobe the next day, but first Harry had to meet his parents.

Harry, while hesitant, agreed and the two boys used Draco's portkey to get to Malfoy Manor.

The Manor while luxurious, also had a home feel to it. The color scheme of the house was a dark blue, and a gentle silver that outlined most of the halls.

Rooms of all sizes were present, while thousands of portraits with the Malfoy's ancestors littered the wall.

Like Hogwarts, the house vibrated with magic, sending pleasant tingles up Harry's spine.

The magic was just so deliciously dark. It was slightly seductive and offered promises that one would never expect to be fulfilled. However instead of thinking about that fact, one would be put into a trance by the tantalizing magic and would do anything to get a feel of the magic once more.

It was a cruel game, and Harry knew that the semi darkness that littered the house was not as dark as it could be.

He knew that the darkness could have been so much more delicious, yet the Malfoy's prevented themselves from crossing, and instead put up a boundary.

It frustrated him, yet Harry understood.

He knew that some people just weren't cut out for some magic's. For if they delved to deep, and weren't compatible they could be lost in insanity.

That's why some families instead opted not to dive to deep into the darkest of magic's. Magics like necromancy, divination- Which surprisingly could be classified as Dark if one looked at all the laws of the Ministry of Magic and twisted them a bit- , and much much more.

The magic of the house while seductive, couldn't ensnare him. This Harry knew.

After all, Harry knew that some things were simply to good to be true. That one fact proved to be enough to stop the magnificent magic from intriguing him to the point of crazed devotion.

Draco seemed to notice that, and his lips twitched a little bit in response.

Smirking inwardly, Harry followed his new…well what would one call it? Acquaintance? No…that was a word that didn't describe their situation.

Confidant? Nope. Not that one either.

How could he label this…this…thing that they had going on.

They had gotten closer over the weeks. So close that they knew each other like the back of their hand, but what would you call someone that close to you?

Friend…That's what you would call them, but Draco and he were more than that.

Wouldn't they be called best friends or brothers? People who were really close but not related by blood.

Harry knew that they were the perfect words for them because he knew Draco better than anybody else.

The blond while spoiled, was also someone who had hidden compassion and sympathy. Someone who understood what it was like to feel like it was you against the world.

When Harry asked what the blond meant when he said that, he was surprised when the blond instead opted to get him caught up in political and wizard affairs.

He learned a lot about the history of the Wizarding world, and the classification of magic.

He's learnt that Draco's family was considered dark, and so they were shunned by many wizards and witches in the world. Only helped by their status, wealth, and political prestige.

That was the thing that led to him giving Draco hints about how he felt.

That was the day that Draco learnt that the boy who lived was truly nothing like the boy the public portrayed him to be.

That was the day…that someone learned that Hadrian James Potter was as dark and broken as they came.

Although Harry never explicitly said what had happened, Draco caught on to the fact that it was bad.

This was one of the things that led them to do what they were doing today.

Earlier Draco calmly explained to him that he wanted him close, so whenever they needed each other they could meet up.

When they finally approached the lord of the houses study, Draco knocked lightly, and opened the door when a low 'enter' was uttered.

Upon walking in, the first thing Harry noticed was the beautiful lady of the house.

She truly deserved that title because not only was she one of the most entrancing women he's ever met, but she also had a certain grace and finesse that many couldn't even hope to obtain when it came to political affairs.

He watched, captivated, as she planned out the Yule balls that were rapidly approaching.

She ordered the house elves with a sharpness yet gentleness that not many possessed now a days. Especially when talking to the elves who worked for them.

She not only thanked them, but when she was exceptionally happy and satisfied with their work, she would hug the little creatures making them cry and wail in happiness.

Smile brightly, she patted them on the heads, and Harry couldn't help but notice the small almost non existant smile that graced her husband's lips as he watched her interact with the house elves.

Clearing his throat silently, Harry watched as the attention of the Lord and Lady of Malfoy snapped to Draco and himself.

He stood tall and proud, already knowing that this was the proper way to act when in company of other wizards. Especially ones with as much prestige as the Malfoy's.

"Mother, father I would like to introduce you to my newest friend Harry Potter." Draco introduced calmly. His voice was like silk and gently slid along the ear drums of all who heard.

Harry stood tall even when they assessed him silently.

Apparently deeming him worthy they nodded, but the cold look that entered Lucius's eye did not leave just yet.

Instead the Lord of Malfoy waved his hand slightly, and Harry stepped closer towards the man.

"Harry Potter, as in the Boy Who Lived?" The man asked. His tone while hard, was also deceptively soft and when used against any other person, it would successfully lull them into a false since of security, but this is _**Harry **_we're talking about.

His poise was relaxed and he didn't even flinch as the Malfoy Lord assessed him once more.

"Yes, but isn't it rude when one does not introduce themselves to a guest before asking question Lord Malfoy?" Harry rebutted. His tone was the same as when he met Draco. It was melodious, and hid an unspeakable darkness that not many would recognize let alone understand.

Malfoy didn't flinch. Instead the coldness in his eyes was replaced with amusement, as he nodded.

"My apologies Mr. Potter. My name is Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the house of Malfoy, and this-" He trailed off, as he gently took his wife's arm.

"This is my wife Narcissa Malfoy. Lady of the house of Malfoy." He finished.

Harry smiled, before gently taking Narcissa's other hand and placing a chaste and gently pressing a kiss upon it. At the same time keeping eye contact, so his gesture wasn't seen as rude.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Just as he predicted, Narcissa's lips twitched a little in amusement as she noticed the subtly masked question in his response.

She waved her hand gracefully, and her blue eyes twinkled in amusement, as she responded.

"Any friend of my son is welcome to call us by our given names. Especially one Draco goes on and on about." She couldn't help but point out. Harry allowed a genuine smile to appear on his lips at the answer.

"Well of course. I do have to say that a boy as dashing as I, has to have the our dear Drakey talking about him. It's good to know that even to the Malfoy heir, I am simply too much of a temptation." Winking, he watched the Malfoy's closely.

His response could be taken as arrogance, but if one looked closely they could see the teasing and mischievous nature of the question.

Instead of replying with a scathing tone, Lucius and Narcissa laughed lightly with amusement sparkling in their eyes.

Harry could see the approving looks they shot Draco, and knew that he could now begin slowly showing him his personality.

Before he was polite in a social way, but now he would slowly change their perception of him.

Whether it be good or bad depends solely on their character, and Harry couldn't wait to see what they do when they finally get to know the real him.

Really, it's simply too much fun to mess with people!

* * *

_**So how was it? Sorry it's late, and just know that another chapter will be out tomorrow.**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Nightmares Begin

**AN: Thank you guys so much! When starting this story I didn't expect it to get to 107 follows and 57 favorites! I thank each and every one of you, and love all of you to death. I was so happy when I made it this far because honestly I didn't think my writing was that good. **

**There are four people that I just have to thank because out of everyone I think they helped me the most when I doubted this story. These four people are: Ryane-Fox, Anaelyssa, Storm Shadow 13, and Nobody's Love Angel. These four not only reviewed but they've been here since chapter 1. **

**Since this is chapter 6 I guess that I've done something right. XD**

**Anyway without further ado I present to you...**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Nightmares Begin**_

_**He ran. Ran like never before. Hoping and praying that he could get away from the monster that chased him.**_

_**His blood slowly fused together and made a trail, showing the crazy man where he was going.**_

_**He desperately tried to control the blood flow so he could get away, but it seemed it was all for naught.**_

_**The blood continued to pour, and frustrated tears made their way down his face.**_

_**Suddenly a hand shot out and latched onto his leg, he let out a shout of pain, but was ignored for the most part.**_

_**He clawed at the ground in fear, hoping to find purchase so he could get away from the madman once again.**_

_**It didn't work, and soon he was thrown into the living room once more.**_

_**His uncle steadily walked towards him. An evil grin stretching across his features. **_

_**Harry could feel the fear and dread well up in his chest as he looked around for an escape route that he could use.**_

_**However he didn't get very far in his search because his Uncle Vernon decided that it was the perfect time to release his wrath on his defenseless nephew.**_

_**Harry desperately wanted to scream and shout. To beg for mercy and take solace in the shadows of his cupboard, but it seemed it wasn't meant to be.**_

_**His uncle ruthlessly punched and kicked him until blood flowed freely from his wounds. **_

_**When all seemed loss and Harry could feel his life force slipping away, he felt a presence besides his own.**_

_**It, like the darkness, whispered sweet nothings in his ears. Promising that he would be okay and would make it out alive, for his purpose has not yet been fulfilled. **_

_**A tingling sensation over took his body, and soon most of his cuts were healed. **_

_**He looked on in wonder, but made the mistake of looking away from his uncles face.**_

_**His Uncle's despicable grin was now completely erased, and his face took on the expression off absolute rage.**_

_**Fear clawed at his heart with a vengeance, as his Uncle left him to get something.**_

_**Knowing this was his only chance, Harry gathered up his strength and ran to the stairs, where his beloved cupboard was at.**_

_**At least there he would have some protection from the big scary man that threatened to end his life.**_

_**He was three steps away from his cupboard, and could feel triumph and euphoria fill his soul.**_

_**He was almost there!**_

_**However, as soon as he was about to open the cupboard, he could hear a sharp swing, and then a fiery burn began to grow on his back. His euphoria and triumph was quickly replaced by shock as he stopped moving completely.**_

_**In his shock, Harry didn't even realize that a toe curling scream erupted from his throat.**_

_**He couldn't even hear the blood that fell from his back, and tumbled onto the floor. **_

_**All he could hear was the pounding of his heart, as he turned back to look upon his Uncle who had a wicked grin on his face.**_

_**That grin promised pain, and just as he was about to try to run in the cupboard once more, his Uncle released the vile weapon in his hand once more.**_

_**The whip flew through the air sharply, and landed neatly on his exposed back again and again. **_

_**Wails of pain released themselves from him, and this time he knew he was in danger. **_

_**He desperately tried to get away once more, but his uncle grabbed him from behind and threw him onto the floor. **_

_**That night he was ruthlessly whipped in front of his safe haven.**_

_**That night he experienced the pain and sorrow that unknowingly was already buried deep within his soul, and that night…He was introduced to Lady Magic.**_

* * *

_**Pain**_

_**Hate, pain sadness, betrayal**_

_**They're all the same things**_

_**Yet I couldn't tell**_

_**All I see is red**_

_**Because I know that most of my loved ones are dead**_

_**There is no turning back**_

_**For once you are dead there is no coming back**_

_**Not as the same person at least**_

_**So as I feast upon these memories**_

_**Please just tell me that you forgive me.**_

* * *

Harry screamed into the darkness of the night, as he returned to the land of the living once more.

Upon opening his eyes, he saw Draco standing right beside him along with Lucius and Narcissa.

He could feel the tears flowing freely down his face, but he paid them no mind.

His attention was solely on the haunting feeling of blood, that felt like it was every where on him.

His eyes twisted and twirled hoping to find his cloaked attacker that was probably still on it's prowl.

However there was nothing of the sort in Malfoy Manor, and with the encouraging words from the trio of Malfoy's, Harry finally relaxed.

He closed his eyes briefly, when he felt Narcissa moving her hand along his feverish face, trying to see if he was alright medically since he was clearly not alright emotionally.

Upon deciding he was all clear, Narcissa removed her hand, and when Harry looked into her eyes he saw a softness that he's only ever seen in his aunts eyes.

The softness just placed a need to protect and cherish the woman who bestowed such a gentle and concerned gaze upon himself.

More and more tears fell down his face, and he couldn't help but take comfort out of the presence of the three Malfoy's.

He wasn't alone. He had others with him. Others who cared for him and bore the same gaze as his Aunt.

A warm feeling enveloped his already cold heart, and Harry couldn't help but show a small almost non existent smile, as more tears fell.

* * *

_**Lucius Malfoy POV**_

He was awoken in the middle of the night by his son, who relentlessly pushed and pulled him.

Upon cracking open his eyes, he saw words pouring out of his sons mouth, but he couldn't understand them.

Deciding that it probably wasn't worth his beauty sleep, he closed his eyes once more.

Only to bolt up when he heard a scream ring throughout the Manor.

Panic immediately filled him, and he prepared himself mentally for a duel.

It didn't matter how sleepy he was, he had to protect his family.

Getting out of the bed hurriedly, his ears finally began to work to decipher what his son said.

When his sons pleads reached his ears, Lucius immediately walked rapidly and gracefully down to son's firiend, Harry's room. Running was unbecoming of a Malfoy, so he was reduced to using his long sculpted legs to his advantage.

Upon reaching the room, Narcissa and Draco pushed him to the side as they began checking on the thrashing figure on the bed.

Narcissa immediately began chanting healing spells when she saw the cuts that littered the teens arms from where he hurt himself while thrashing around.

Draco however began to whisper encouraging words into the teens ear. Letting him know that he wasn't alone.

Lucius found this confusing but didn't say anything, as he too was swept up in worry for the teen.

The boy's thrashing was violent, and screams ripped themselves from his throat as he desperately clawed at his arms and back, seemingly trying to remove something from it.

Finally after one long cry, the teen slumped onto the bed and opened his eyes.

Knowing that he wasn't coherent yet, Lucius joined his family in calming the distraught teen.

Tears quickly formed in Harry's eyes, and Lucius had to say that it was a little frightening because the boy's eyes glowed an Avada Kedavra green all the while.

When the boy's gaze swept along his family, Lucius felt the overwhelming urge to protect the boy who looked so lost.

The boy who looked like he would break from the smallest of touch.

Knowing what he had to do, Lucius smiled at the boy.

He would protect him, Boy Who Lived or not. Hadrian/Harry James Potter was now one of his, and he would stop at nothing to protect and make the boy happy.

War be damned for family comes first.

* * *

_**AN: So this chapter was meant to show how Harry really feels about his life so far, and how the Malfoy's begin to grow attached to him. Of course they're bond is pretty weak right now, but it will grow stronger in the future. Also yes the pairing is still HPLV but it's gonna take some time to bring LV into it. I need to completely set the stage of the story. Don't worry though he'll meet Harry before hogwarts. That way Dumbles can't corrupt him.**_

_**Thanks for reading and have a nice week!**_


	7. Chapter 7: We'll Meet Again Someday

**AN:Sorry i'm late. My week has been hectic, and I haven't been able to update. Don't worry though your two updates will come with this weeks. So this week you will have a total of four updates. This included. Anyway this is the LAST chapter where we see introductions of bonds and other beginnings. We'll be moving towards the rising action, and for more information on that please, look at the AN on the bottom of the chapter. Now without further ado, I present to you...**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: We'll See Each Other Again Someday**_

It's been two week's since Harry's nightmare.

Ever since then everything's changed.

Draco's gotten more clingy, Narcissa randomly checked up on him to make sure he was okay, and Lucius began to spend more time with both Harry and Draco.

Right after Harry calmed down, they immediately told him that they were always going to be there for him.

Harry's eyes burned with tears that desperately wanted to come out, but he held them in. After all it would do no good to lose face in front of the Malfoy's because he couldn't keep his emotions in check.

So with this in mind, he just smiled and accepted the hugs that the family decided to give him.

After the incident, they grew closer and over the past few days Harry couldn't help but feel like the Malfoy's were his dysfunctional family.

Narcissa was the mother because of all the raving she did over his health, while Lucius was the father that looked upon his kids with silent adoration.

Draco on the other hand was a mix between an older and younger brother. At times he could be so mature and be the perfect Malfoy heir, yet at other times he could be the most spoiled, whiny, and clingy kid on earth.

To Harry it was as endearing as it was annoying, but he couldn't deny that he loved Draco all the same.

Everyday, gleeful laughs would echo throughout the manor, signaling to all those that heard it that the people who lived there truly enjoyed themselves.

The cold death eater family façade was dropped by the Malfoy's, and instead a warm inviting atmosphere settled around them as they learned more about each other and their guest.

Everyone was so happy, but unfortunately all good things must come to an end.

Regretfully, Harry had to return to his Aunt's house.

As soon as Harry told them that it was time for him to go back, the once happy atmosphere around the Manor deflated, and his new family sulked in their own unique ways.

Draco immediately clung to him, and shrieked like a banshee about the injustice of it all, while Narcissa having a bit more grace than Draco, floo'd to Diagon Alley to go shopping, unleashing her pent up rage and basically diminishing the Malfoy fortune. Amazingly, they had more than enough money, and could handle Narcissa's anger induced shopping spree.

Lucius locked himself inside of his study room, and worked the rest of the day.

He desperately tried to keep the pout off his face, but It seemed it wasn't meant to be. He ended up scowling throughout the whole entire day, and when dinner came upon them, his scowl was more pronounced.

Narcissa finally came back, and ended up filling Harry's plate over and over again because according to her he didn't eat nearly enough.

Though in Harry's defense, he's never really had the chance too. When he tried pointing that out to Narcissa she just 'hmphed' and stormed back to her seat.

Harry was slightly angry when the Malfoy's swooped down like birds stalking their prey, and demanded an explanation to all the things they noticed, the day after his episode.

According to them he was too skinny, had bags under his eyes, and even looked dizzy on some occasions.

Of course being the polite people they were, they didn't mention it. However it was on the fore front of their minds, and they always kept tabs on his whereabouts just in case he passed out.

Harry was forced to tell them about his abuse when they threatened him. Saying that if he didn't tell them they would never allow him access to the library, that he oh so loved.

Once he heard the last part, he had to tell them.

Since he couldn't be with his shadows anymore, he was forced to find a new place to seek comfort in, so he chose the library.

All the hidden knowledge in the books swept him away, and he began to become obsessed.

It became so bad that wherever he went, he had a book in hand.

Draco once tried to physically remove the book out of Harry's hand, but was scared shitless when Harry growled at him.

If there was one thing one must learn before meeting Harry, it's that when he growls at you and his eyes pulse an Avada Kedavara green, you must run. No questions asked, for if you do, you may not live to see another day or in Draco's case, Harry would get scissors and try to cut off his hair.

Quickly reaching up with both hands to protect his hair, Draco immediately apologized and promised never to touch Harry's books again.

Slightly placated, Harry's mood did a complete 180 and he just smiled innocently before going back to his book on wards.

When Lucius first saw the books Harry read he was slightly relieved. Harry was going above the regular curriculum that was taught in Hogwarts, and was instead learning both Dark and Light Magic. Of course he couldn't practice it yet because he didn't have his wand yet, but still. That in itself was a very good thing.

After all he did have to report his new ward to the Dark Lord. Though before he did that he would have to have a talk about the war with his child and adopted (in his mind) child.

It was a talk he was both dreading and anticipating because if Harry agrees to joining the dark side, then his Master would be pleased that the so called Boy Who Lived and icon of the Light turned dark.

He was dreading it because if Harry outright rejected the idea, then he would be put into the position of trying to spare Harry from the Dark Lord's ire.

Shivering from the mental image his mind conjured, Lucius forced himself to come back to the present, so he could properly enjoy the last dinner he would have with both of his children present.

Harry was smiling sadly as he took in the pouting and despair filled faces that belonged to the Malfoy's.

He didn't want to leave, but he knew he had too. Narcissa and Lucius said they would all visit from time to time, so they could meet Petunia and arrange dates where he could come over to either sleepover or just hang out, but that wasn't enough for Harry.

He truly wanted to stay with his new family and couldn't help but feel bad because of it.

He loved Petunia. He really did, but he also loved the Malfoy's. If possible he wanted to have them both.

He wanted them all to live in one big house so they could always be near each other, but he knew it wasn't meant to be.

So with a smile, he completely buried all of his sad thoughts in the back of his mind, and instead focused on the last meal he would have with his new family.

After dinner they all shared one big hug, and reluctantly, Harry walked to the floo. Upon taking one last look at the Malfoy's, he threw in the powder and disappeared in green flames.

When everything stopped spinning, he smiled softly when he saw his aunt's back.

She turned around slowly, and when she saw him, a blinding smile took it's place on her face.

She eagerly ran to him, and scooped him into a hug. All the while beaming in happiness.

A warm feeling over took Harry's heart, and unshed tears burned in his eyes.

Finally…He was loved.

* * *

_**AN: Okay. So next chapter we will finally meet the Dark Lord, but he won't meet Harry just yet. Also we will have flashes of the lightside, and probably see some mysterious faces. The plot will completely pick up starting next chapter, and I am completely sure that by the end of this story most of you will be staring at the screen in shock saying what the fuck? It's okay because that's the reaction that I want. As you may have noticed, the chapters are dreadfully short. That will change. The chapters will increase in words and more plot scenes will be added. **_

_**My only piece of advice is to expect the unexpected.**_

_**Toodles,**_

_**~Firediva0**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Dark Lord: Intrigued

_**AN: Welcome to chapter 8 of Dark Court! Now with that out of my system, I would like to tell you guys to pay close attention to the bottom of the chapter. The meeting is VERY important and happens to have a BIG clue in it for the plot. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: The Dark Lord: Intrigued**_

Lucius Malfoy was usually pompous and arrogant. After all he had no reason to doubt himself.

His family was doing well both financially and physically, so he had virtually nothing to worry about.

…Well. That's what some might think.

Certain events involving a certain Boy Who Lived has caused the normally stoic in public and loving in private man to be reduced to a scared one.

A man so scared that he actually feared for the life of his new ward.

It wasn't the normal oh no what if he kills him fear, but something far worse.

His son would live. This he knew, but the question was how was he going to live? Would he be a servant that catered to the Dark Lord's every wish?

Lucius knew that his Lord has changed monumentally from the monster he once was. The snake like figure that had no sanity to speak of was replaced with a gorgeous man who had a vast intelligence.

The Dark Lord didn't rely on his followers for mostly everything anymore. Instead he made a name for himself. A name that brought both interest and an overwhelming fear to all who uttered it.

It was in no way, shape, or form connected to his alias Lord Voldemort, but instead it was connected to something even fiercer. Even scarier than all those in the Wizarding World has ever known.

It was connected…to the greatest of the Hogwarts four. The great and powerful, Salazar Slytherin.

The ever intelligent Dark Lord came up with a story so impossible yet so undeniably believable, that all those who heard it could not even attempt to deny the validity of it.

His name was…Thanatos Slytherin. As in Lord Thanatos, the god of death.

It was frightening how crimson orbs lit up with devilish excitement when he picked the name.

Lucius could clearly imagine his lord standing above hundreds of dead bodies with blood soaking his clothes. An insane glint in his eyes as he relished in the blood flow.

The devilish and seductive smile gracing his lips, smeared with blood as he delivered death after death.

Ruthlessly taking away lives and chuckling in sadistic glee as one after another, people fell victim to him.

It was a frightening scenario, but Lucius couldn't help but appreciate it. Insanity has always looked good on his lord.

It was entrancing and like a forbidden fruit because every time The Dark Lord allowed others in his presence, they, like Lucius, would shudder because of the mischievous and tempting power that flowed freely throughout the room.

It was all of these memories that made him so nervous to bring his newest son, Hadrian to the man, let alone tell the man about him.

He knew that the Dark Lord didn't believe in the prophecy, but he didn't know how the man would react to the Boy Who Lived.

After all, Harry just like his lord was not completely right in the head- no offense to Harry-, but Lucius knew that they both had underwent torture thanks to the muggles.

Oh how badly he wanted to kill each and everyone of them for harming both his Lord and child, but alas he could not.

His Lord decided that it was best for those abominations to stay alive, and to instead take control of both their world and the Wizarding world.

Of course this would have to be done in secret, but it could still be done.

Anyway, Lucius was frightened that his Master may corrupt his son in ways that he wasn't corrupted in already.

He knew that regardless if Harry met the Dark Lord, he would still immerse himself into the dark arts and killing. It was simply in his nature to do so.

Hadrian had strong ambitions and would see them carried out even if he had to kill people who got in his way, and in that aspect he was already very much like the Dark Lord.

It was worrisome, but Lucius knew what he had to do. He had to show trust to both Harry and his lord, and let them meet. He would not yet interfere, and instead stand on the side lines. Witnessing for himself how the two would interact, and what their meeting could mold into.

It was too late to back out anyway for he's already reached the double golden doors that led to the Dark Lord's throne. A seat he took only for some private meetings and all of the death eater meetings.

Sighing, Lucius opened the door and immediately bowed.

The magic that came from his Lord, immediately attacked his. Tasting and familiarizing itself so it could determine his intentions.

Once deeming Lucius safe, the magic left and Lucius was left panting at the big impression the magic left.

"Rise Lucius." His master's voice rang throughout the empty room. Doing as he said, Lucius gracefully rose and looked upon the figure of his Lord.

The man had regained his former looks, and healthy black hair framed his face. Each strand carefully tamed, giving off an air of nobility.

The man's crimson red eyes held a calculating gleam as he stared down at one of his most loyal followers, and the intense gaze made Lucius's nerves intensify.

He was scared but he knew he had to talk. After all it wasn't his choice to make.

"My Lord permission to speak freely?" He asked. His voice sounded meek even to his own ears, and he almost flinched when he saw the confusion in those eyes as the man nodded his agreement.

Inhaling, Lucius tried his best to calm his frazzled nerves. Taking on the natural poise of a Malfoy, his stance grew more confident and his voice came out smoother.

"My Lord, my son has befriended The Boy Who Lived, and Narcissa and myself have decided to invoke protection rights." His voice while smooth and confident also had a small shake to it, but he paid it no mind.

After all it was better than becoming a stuttering mess like Wormtail did.

Delight overtook the Dark Lord Voldemort's features, and Lucius almost whimpered. That was most assuredly not a good sign.

"Why?" The question had so many meanings, yet Lucius knew that the Dark Lord was not interested in excuses. He wanted the truth, and nothing but the truth.

"His muggle Uncle was abusing him, and his aunt recently took him away from the house and together along with his cousin, the three moved to the magical world." His answer was straight to the point, and Voldemort understood why.

Lucius didn't want to give up all the boy's secrets so he told Voldemort a summary of it without actually going into it. It was cunning, and for that the Dark Lord didn't pressure him into telling him.

After all it was obvious the man was scared for the well being of the child, so with that in mind the Dark Lord instead asked other questions about the child in order to get a feel for his personality.

He was pleasantly surprised when Lucius said that the boy had a lot of magic for his age, and loved books. Upon Voldemort's demand, Lucius recounted all of the times when Draco failed horribly at trying to remove the books from Harry's person so Draco could teach Harry how to fly.

At the end of the meeting when Lucius saw fond amusement in his Lord's eye, he realized that his fears were unfounded.

The days with his once insane lord was over, and in it's place were days with a far more intelligent and sane one.

His personal hell was over…He was free.

* * *

It's been two years since Harry and the Malfoy's have met. Harry and Dudley were now twelve and were happily living with their beloved Aunty, who was now legally known as Petunia Evans.

It was only a month after Harry came back from his stay in Malfoy Manor, when Petunia decided that it would be best for her to part with her last name.

So with this in mind she filed a divorce, but didn't press any charges against him. Instead she told Harry that she was going to give him the pleasure to do whatever he wanted with her pig of an ex-husband.

Harry smiled widely at that, and gave her a big hug which she returned. When Dudley returned from his boxing club, he came across the duo and walked in with a shy smile on his face.

It looked like he wanted to join in, but was scared he would be rejected by Harry.

His fear however was proven wrong however, when Harry looked up and grabbed his hand, physically forcing Dudley to join in the hug.

Not expecting the display of brute strength from his once weak cousin, Dudley stumbled a bit before finally regaining his footing.

Harry and Petunia both laughed at his stumble, and not being able to help it, Dudley joined in on the laughter.

Upon breaking apart, Harry smiled slightly to himself.

He knew that without Petunia, Dudley, and the Malfoy's, he probably would have already gone off the deep in, so he was grateful that they were with him.

It was because of them that he hadn't fallen into the abyss of despair that constantly bugged him back when he was in his cupboard on Privet Drive.

However he knew that even with them he wasn't completely happy, but for now that didn't matter.

They all helped to fill the void in his heart that his Uncle created, and he knew that at this rate the hole would be restored.

If only he knew that a meeting was taking place at that exact moment. A meeting that would only bring anguish, sadness, and despair to him. A meeting that would later destroy him utterly and completely…

* * *

In the darkness nothing could be seen, yet everything could be heard.

Light breathing resounded through the room along with the shifting of cloth.

"He's almost eleven. Will you be okay?" The voice was deep and smooth, yet it betrayed a hint of worry. The voice was so deep that it hinted that the speaker was a male.

For a few minutes all that could be heard was silence, until finally a sigh passed through the lips of the shorter.

"I don't know…" Was all that was said. The voice was obviously female because of the high pitch it emanated.

The shifting of cloth was heard once more, and soon the figure of the two silhouettes morphed into one giant figure.

The sound a chaste kisses could be heard until finally the two separated.

"It's going to be okay. We will win the war and he will join us." The man said confidently. It was as if they seriously believed that there was no way that his prediction could be wrong.

The shorter of the two said nothing for a while, and together they looked at the stars. Not saying anything, but instead basking in the peace the stars offered.

Just like the man promised, everything would be okay. After all what could go wrong?

* * *

_**AN: Who could these people possibly be? Find out later in Dark Court!**_

_**Also for those who have been looking for a twisted love story between our favorite Dark Lord and Harry look no further. I have posted a story called Welcome to the Blood Parade, and I guarantee that it will satisfy ALL of your Dark desires. This story is COMPLETELY unique and I believe that you won't find another one like it. Harry and Voldemort both know that they are insane and are together from the VERY beginning. The prolouge is up, and the next chapter will be up soon.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Creep In My Room?

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I have been working out the kinks for three new stories, which I will post sooner or later. Two will be TomxHarry's and the other will be a Draco x Harry with a never before seen creature inheritance. Now I wanted to let you guys know that your guesses were wrong. The pair you guys chose was close but sadly it wasn't. I wonder if you guys will figure it our before it hits?**

**Anyway without further ado I present to you...**

* * *

Chapter 9: Creep in My Room?

When Harry opened his eyes in the morning he was _not_ expecting to see a face so close to his.

After years of being abused, Harry has learned three things.

1) Be as stealthy as you possibly can.

2) Never talk back.

3) If you wake up to someone over you, react FAST.

Now most would say that the third move was stupid, but in reality it's far from it. After all your main goal should be to get away from the person who may or may not mean to inflict damage to _your_ person.

So doing what he does best, Harry immediately reacted. He pulled back his fist, and _aimed_, and aim he did.

A piercing yelp was heard along with multiple curses, and when the fogginess from Harry's sleep filled mind cleared, Harry finally noticed the blood on his fingers and the bloody trail leading to a figure on the floor.

Due to the curtain being tightly closed, his room was still dark and he wasn't able to fully classify the person who apparently decided to be creepy and come inside his room uninvited whilst he was asleep.

Walking silently towards the light switch, Harry kept his eyes on his mysterious attacker at all times.

When his hand finally touched the light switch he flicked it on only to see an undeniably _blond_ head.

Knowing only one person with blond hair and a short height, Harry put down his fist and instead walked over to the dramatic blond, who was whining and raving about the audacity Harry had to _dare_ treat a Malfoy like a common criminal.

Rolling his eyes at the blonds antics, Harry instead pulled the blond up and sat him on the bed.

Inwardly, he smirked at the bloody nose the blond sported. He knew that the blond slightly deserved it for the hell he no doubt put his parents through with his whining. Harry himself was mostly immune to it by now and found it an endearing trait, although he still found it annoying at times.

After watching Draco silently rave for about 5 minutes, Harry decided enough was enough and asked the question that plagued his mind.

"Draco what are you doing here?" His tone betrayed his amusement, and the blond looked up at him with betrayal.

"How could you resort to such a plebian move, and _punch_ me?! _I _am the Malfoy heir and once my daddy hears about this you-"

"-will regret it! He's going to _annihilate_ you!" Knowing the speech by heart by now, Harry finished his rant in perfect unison with Draco. Completely enjoying the dark glare his friend sit his way.

Chuckling, Harry got up and made his way towards the bathroom where he got his emergency first aid kit and healed Draco's nose.

After about 15 more minutes of Draco's whining, the two sat on Harry's bed once more.

They lasted about 2 minutes with awkward behavior before they finally settled into the comfortable atmosphere they developed over Malfoy manner.

Although hugging was supposedly above Draco, the blond couldn't help but embrace the shortly smaller raven haired male.

He missed him terribly although he would never admit it due to his 'Malfoy Pride' that he loves so much.

After a heartfelt moment the two let go and didn't speak of the rather weird display of emotions. Instead they begun to talk about what they did in the last two years and by the end of it, they both laughed at the other's expense.

It turned out that Draco had his first audience with the Dark Lord Voldemort over the break, and the man had great fun in tormenting and teasing the young Malfoy.

Draco said that the Dark Lord was nothing like he was described and that caught Harry's interest.

After all if the man was supposedly better now what would become of his values and ideals.

Would the man still want to go after the muggles and muggleborns or would he finally open his eyes to the things that they could bring to the Wizarding world?

It was this train of thought that led to the conversation they were currently having.

"Draco why did you come here?" Harry asked softly. He didn't say it to be rude, he was just curious. After all they have been out of contact for about 2 years and the blond and he had promised to meet back up at Hogwarts.

"Father says that the Dark Lord wants to meet and speak with you…" Draco trailed off. He didn't know how Harry would take that since he was supposedly destined to destroy the man.

He was pleasantly surprised however when instead of brooding or panicking, the brunet instead adopted the expression of happiness and joy.

It kind of made Draco nervous since when most people talked about the Dark Lord they were frightened for their lives. It was a nice change, and Draco was relieved that his friend was open to the idea.

Reason being that no matter what, one simply _does not _ignore the summons of the Dark Lord, and Draco knew that if Harry really didn't want to meet with him, he wouldn't.

He knew that if he was put into a position of choosing one or the other it would probably be the most difficult decision of his life.

After all Harry was his best friend and like a brother to him, but the Dark Lord was someone he both envied and feared. The man was confident and knew what he wanted and would do anything to get it.

It was that confidence that made Draco want to serve and respect him, and in the end Draco didn't know who he would choose.

Turning his attention back to Harry, Draco noticed that the boy seemed unable to stop fumbling with the bracelet on his arm.

Insanely curious, Draco leaned over and observed the beautiful bracelet.

It was silver and had the two snakes intertwining with each other. Engraved in Latin was the words, Darkness and cunning will one day lead you to the other. The letters were a dark blue and beautifully highlighted the eyes of the snakes which happened to be different. The smaller snake had bright green eyes while the larger had mesmerizing crimson eyes.

Those eyes were remarkably similar to his Lords eyes, and Draco viciously fought the shiver of fear that ran down his spine.

Only one thought ran through his mind, and Draco prayed that it wasn't what he thought it was.

Shaking his head, Draco instead opted to strike a conversation with Harry once more.

"Father and mother are downstairs introducing themselves to your aunt, and if all goes okay you will be spending the summer with us." Draco finally informed him. Harry looked up and a bright grin spread across his face at the idea of spending time with Malfoy's. Grabbing Draco's arm, Harry happily pulled the blond down the stairs. Completely ignoring Draco's whining about how undignified running was.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The Dark Lord has never been happier.

When Lucius came in to inform him about his son's new friendship over the Boy-Who-Lived glee swelled in the Dark Lords heart.

He could use this to help court the boy to the dark side before he even went to Hogwarts.

It would be a tremendous blow to the Light Side, and Tom would be able to fully teach the boy how to properly fight, and together they could take down the Order of the Flaming Barbeque.

'_Yes…You will be mine…Harry Potter…'_ He thought. His crimson eyes glittered with sadistic fascination at the idea of the old coot dying by both his and the chosen one's hand.

It would _surely_ be a sight to behold, and he simply couldn't _wait_ to see it.


	10. Notice - Important

**Dearest Readers, **

Words can't even begin to express how thankful I am. People have read this story. They have _reviewed_, _favorited, _and _followed _it. When I first started writing Dark Court, I hadn't expected this to happen. Sure, I thought one or two people may stumble across it, but I didn't expect it to receive such love. Perhaps, that's why I feel so sad right now. I feel that I have wasted your time. When I wrote this story, I was thirteen. I was a mere kid. I didn't know how to write. As some wonderful reviewers have pointed out, while the plot line was good, the general flow was choppy and disjointed.

This story, while created with good intentions, has not flourished.

Looking back on it, I feel shame. This story hasn't been about what I personally wanted to see. I tried to please my audience, tried to push a new chapter into the world so people would be happy. I didn't put in the right amount of love, didn't put in all the necessary effort.

That is going to change. I am working on a reboot. One that will be completed _prior _to posting. That way, the story is loved. The flow will be better, the storyline will be richer, the characters will be more relatable. In short, I will show you _exactly_ what I've been doing these past two years.

In the past, I wanted to make you happy with speedy chapters. Now, I want to make you happy with a full-fledged story.

If you're still with me, even after two years, thank you. If you want to go, I understand. I just hope that, one day, you give my story another try. I won't disappoint.

Thank you for your time,

Kristen


End file.
